


committed

by matchamilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Dom/Sub, abuse of the words dick/cock, srry mom and dad, very nc17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilk/pseuds/matchamilk
Summary: in retrospect, yuta knows it's his fault. he was the one who wanted an open relationship.but that was before he met dong sicheng.





	committed

Yuta finds him with Jung Jaehyun’s cock down his throat.

 

“Dong Sicheng,” He seethes through his teeth, knocking the door to Jaehyun’s dorm wide open. The light floods through the small, humid room, hot and thick with the smell of sweat, axe ( _god, how typical of Jaehyun_ ) and sex, and cuts through the dark like a knife, giving Yuta the perfect amount of lighting to see his boyfriend’s head between another man’s thighs.

 

“Huh?” Jaehyun asks with that stupid dopey voice that would usually make Yuta laugh, but now all it does is give him the urge to knock out at least three of his perfect white teeth. Jaehyun shields his eyes from the brightness with a hand over his forehead. The whites of his eyes are bloodshot and Yuta can tell he’s been drinking and has probably smoked through a gram or two at this point, “Dude, what the fuc— _f-fuck, oh yeah.”_

 

Jaehyun moans and throws his head back, adam’s apple bobbing as he gasps for air. He’s too far into the bliss that is Sicheng’s mouth to even spare Yuta a single glance, or even care that his cock is hitting the back of his soccer captain’s boyfriend’s throat right in front of him. 

 

Sicheng is amazing at head, probably the best. And Yuta knows that.

 

Of course Yuta fucking knows that.

 

Sicheng, being the fucking little brat he is, sinks down even deeper, not bothering to even _try_ acknowledging Yuta’s presence. 

 

“Sicheng. Come here. Now.” Yuta barks, and clenches his fists. He’s half sober, spent the night crying in a red solo cup, hung up on his feelings, and now he’s here witnessing the love of his life sucking his teammate’s dick like there’s no tomorrow. He wants nothing more than to stomp and throw a tantrum but he’s a grown 22-year-old man for fuck’s sake.

 

_Fuck it._

 

He stomps anyway and screams, so bloodcurdlingly loud the whole house has probably heard by now. But who gives a shit? He deserves it.

 

That seems to get Sicheng’s attention. He releases Jaehyun’s dick with a slick, wet pop, the bulbous head of his cock hitting his peach-pink flushed cheek.  Jaehyun whines, but Sicheng ignores him, turning his head and facing Yuta, who only clenches his teeth.

 

Sicheng blinks at him over a slim, smooth shoulder, the light fanning on his face like a halo. His long, black lashes flutter and everything about him is unfairly beautiful. His thick lips are swollen and shiny with spit, cherry lollipop red, eyeliner smudged and running prettily around the corners of his glittering brown doe eyes, emphasizing their naturally upturned shape that softens his features.

 

He looks like debauched innocence personified. Angelic sin.

 

Yuta wants to grab him and lock him in his apartment for the rest of time.

 

“What?” Sicheng asks, voice flat as he traces his finger down the length of Jaehyun’s cock, following the path of a vein. Jaehyun, the fucking asshole, groans and tries to grab at Sicheng’s hair.

 

 _Wrong move_ , Yuta thinks. Because he knows Sicheng. Knows that he’s no one’s bitch unless he wants to be. Knows _he’s_ in charge unless he doesn’t want to be. And the only times he’s ever _not_ taken lead is when he’s with Yuta.

 

To Yuta’s satisfaction, he’s right.

 

Sicheng swats Jaehyun’s hand away, and pinches one of his balls as punishment. _Serves him right,_ Yuta thinks, _he’ll never submit to you. Not like he does to me._

 

“I need to talk to you,” Yuta says harshly, ignoring Jaehyun’s yelp of pain.

 

Sicheng looks unimpressed, even going as far as rolling his eyes, “Okay? So…spit it out.”

 

“Seriously?” Yuta exclaims, this close to storming across the room and yanking Sicheng out the door.

 

“I’m in the middle of something here,” Sicheng says simply, and just to push Yuta’s buttons even more, looks him straight in the eyes as he presses his pillowy lips against the tip of Jaehyun’s dick.

 

It makes the situation even worse, because as _pissed_ as Yuta is, the whole thing is hot as hell, something ripped straight out of one of his masochistic wet dreams ( _nightmares_ ). His body seems to agree, his own dick tenting up in his jeans at the sight. Sicheng can tell it’s getting to him, because his eyes quickly flash down to his crotch and the edges of his mouth curl up, eyebrows quirked slightly.

 

The little minx is satisfied with himself. Of course he is.

 

There’s really nothing prettier than Dong Sicheng with a mouthful of cock. And he knows it. Everyone knows it.

 

The problem is, that’s not _Yuta's_ cock.

 

“It’s important,” Yuta grits out, “I need to talk to you alone. _Now_.”

 

“I’m sure whatever you have to say can wait,” Sicheng sighs and brushes his bangs off his forehead, “It’s not like you’ve ever had anything important to say to me anyway.”

 

And _that._

 

That is the last straw for Yuta.

 

In a fraction of a second, he’s on the other side of the room with his hand gripped under Sicheng’s chin. He tilts his head up roughly so that Sicheng’s forced to look into his eyes. Yuta sharpens his gaze in the dominating way he knows makes Sicheng weak. The mood promptly switches, the air suddenly cold between the two of them.

 

“You’re coming home with me,” Yuta says, voice laced with finality.

 

And then, as Sicheng's bottom lip trembles and he tilts his head down in his palms, Yuta knows he’s won.

 

At least for the time being.

 

\--

 

In retrospect, it’s Yuta’s fault.

 

Yuta knows this, he’s proud, but even he can admit to himself he brought this onto himself.

 

To be fair, he never thought it would happen. Catching feels that is.

 

Never in his life did he think he’d be _that_ type. The monogamous, romantic type who longed to settle down. To stay with one person. In fact he _laughed_ at that type. Being in a relationship, being stuck with one person in the same routine, always seemed boring to him. He was a free spirit, he loved intimacy, loved people, loved being with as many of them as possible. The world was his oyster, and he had so many to choose from. Settling down would kill all of that. It would limit him.

 

It was different now though.

 

He _wanted_ to be limited.

 

Looking back, he should’ve seen it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what the hell this is or if ill ever finish it...im working on my other jaewin fics but yuwin has been bothering me like hell and i just had to get this out and published even tho its incomplete. also im a fluff/comedy writer and i never write porn ever so this dynamic is rly out of my comfort zone...im sorry if this is ridiculously bad.


End file.
